Bra's Realization
by Sky Dinesen
Summary: Being the only Saiyan girl is not easy at all. Driven by an identity crisis, Bra Briefs decides to confront her own destiny while a new danger is approaching Earth. But what will it take for the young lady to finally find her true self? -Vegeta's family chronicle- (Some V/B moments as well)
1. Chapter 1: The Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Just lemme use them for a while, okay?

 **A/N:** This Bra and this whole story are not based in Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super. Don't worry, I'll stick to canon but only until the end of Z. Hope you like it. _**Re-edited version**_.

* * *

BRA'S REALIZATION

* * *

Chapter One: The Issues

 _Ballet lessons. Of all existing things, my mother (Mrs. Genius) HAD to send me to ballet. I've been taking these lessons since I was 6 years old and I'm still dancing like a horse,_ Bra thought during the last stretching exercises. She still had the energy to practice a couple of hours more, but the Academy was only seven hours per week. Human women standards.

No one took into account that those few hours made no effect in her Saiyan body.

"I don't know why I keep coming here," she muttered. "I am 16 years old. I'm not a baby. Mom will understand. Besides, what the hell."

"Bra Briefs," her teacher called her. "Watch your language, young lady. You're a ballerina, not an animal."

 _Oh, really?_

"Enough of this bullshit," Bra proclaimed, trying to remain calm. She stood up, grabbed her bag and made a wave to her classmates, who stared at her in horror. "Goodbye, losers. Keep pretending you're damn swans. I'm done here."

With that said, she retired, leaving a silence behind her.

She walked down the streets still dressed in her pink leotard and her dancing shoes. She sighed, lately she knew things were not okay in her life. Nothing seemed right. They were wrong. The whole damn world was wrong.

School was another martyrdom. As a child she used to have friends but eventually she realized that they all were a bunch of idiots. Suddenly they were distancing from her, and the final evidence was that occasion when fighting with other girl she pushed her so hard that she made her land on the soccer fields, about 120 meters away. Luckily the girl was unharmed but she was suspended for a week and earned some bully reputation. _Mom was furious,_ she recalled, laughing bitterly.

Girls were only interested in boys, make-up and TV programs. And the fucking color pink. It sickened her. Usually she preferred to use black clothes and a black leather jacket that she had found around there.

From that day she sat alone at lunch. A really useless lunch that always left her hungry. Oddly enough, eating too much was badly seen in women.

 _Idiots_.

"I don't know who she thinks she is," a girl whispered behind, gossiping with her colleagues about it. "She does it to get attention."

"It could be, but I prefer to stay away from her," another said. "Patrick told me that last week in football class she kicked Ronda because she stole her a pass."

"But Ronda has a cast on her leg."

"Exactly."

The girl group had to stifle a gasp. Bra frowned. They were talking quietly but she could hear them anyways. If she said something, she would look like a total freak. Much more than what she already was.

She sighed and kept walking toward her house, located at Capsule Corporation. There sure would be her mother, too busy in her experiments, her father, too busy training and her brother, too busy obeying his father. She smiled thinking of Trunks. Usually, he was the only one who understood her. She loved her parents, but preferred to keep a more distant relationship with them. It had always been like that and she did not know anything else.

Her father, Vegeta, was always worried about training Trunks, but he never had demanded it to her. Bra had never gave importance to the matter before, but now she realized that he considered her as a weak person. Although she pretended not to care, that was starting to bother her.

There was something that made her feel good when she faced others anywhere, no matter if it was the school, the Academy or the street. She felt powerful, strong, commanding. Maybe there was a desire to fight emerging inside her.

Just then, a group of boys interrupted her internal debate.

"Hey, ballerina! Looking good," one of them exclaimed. "Come and dance for us. We'll give you some money."

It was disgusting. Bra had to suppress a desire to break his face.

"Is that so? Did your mother give you a bit of the money she made whoring last night?" She smirked. "Sorry, I don't have change of one zeni."

The group of boys made a loud "woooooo" around the one who had teased her.

"Fucking brat," he insulted her with disdain. "You're on your way to become a self-centered blue-haired whore, just like your mother."

Bra felt a vein throbbing in her forehead.

"Wrong words, you wanker. I'll kick the shit out of you!"

Before he could say anything, Bra took the guy by his shirt, dragging him out of the vehicle. She lifted him in the air in front of the incredulous eyes of his friends and her fist smashed into his face, sending him flying several meters away.

"STOP! Are you fucking insane?!" one of them exclaimed.

Bra glowered at them and with one hand, she grabbed the bottom of the car and turned it on the air. They began to scream along with the people that were on the street. It was a disaster.

Then the sirens approached her.

 _Oh, shit. The police again._

* * *

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back, sir. I'll talk to her, don't worry," Bulma told the police officer. "Are the kids okay? Did they suffer any harm?"

"Everybody's fine, Mrs. Briefs," the man replied earnestly. "We still don't understand what happened to the car. Your daughter said that one of the boys teased her and she just defended herself, so we can't do anything. I advise you to talk to her, she may be going through a moment of anger. It's the fifth time this year."

"I know. Sorry for the inconvenience. Have a nice day."

Bulma closed the door and glared furiously at the girl that was sitting on the couch with a different expression.

"Bra."

"I know."

"NO! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Bulma yelled without qualms. She was not used to being so angry with someone all the time, not even Vegeta gave her these kind of problems. She waited a moment and sighed dejectedly. She did not know what to do. "What's wrong, Bra? You used to be a very sweet girl, always spending time with me... Now, from a year ago, the only thing you do is behave as you please, disrespecting others and bringing the police to my house! I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do, Bra!" She began walking around the room frantically, hysterically, beside herself. "I punish you, and you don't care. I try to talk to you, and you don't care. I try not to care, and you don't care! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT!"

The teenager watched the adult for a moment. Her expression was one of complete indifference. Bulma was right: Bra did not care much about what her mother had to say.

"Where's Dad?" she asked suddenly, imperturbable, completely changing the subject.

Her mother stared at her in disbelief. Then she reacted.

"You know very well where he is," she replied.

"Fine," Bra said, standing up and ending the session.

"Not so fast, young lady." Her mother would not let her get away so easily. "Your ballet teacher also called me today. She said you left the class, insulting them. I want you to call her and apologize."

"Of course not. I won't return to that place."

"Of course you will!"

"NO!" Bra shouted. She was beginning to lose her temper. "Who do you think you are? You can't make me do something I don't want as if I were one of your employees!"

"Don't talk to me like that, you ungrateful brat!" That word came out of her mouth with some difficulty. She did not like insulting her daughter, but the situation was saturated. "I'm your mother and I deserve to be respected! If you wanted to leave ballet you should have told me before. You can't go through life messing with everyone! That's not the right way, Bra!"

"And what's the right way then, mom? Why did you take me to ballet at an early age? Were you afraid that I would become a monkey without grace? You wanted to suppress my rough nature? Well, you shouldn't have married a man like my father if you didn't want me to become the ugly animal I am today!"

Bulma froze for a moment.

"Why... why do you say those things, Bra? That's not true..." Her voice softened a little as a deep sadness came over her. "I never considered you an animal. You're my little girl."

"And that's where you're wrong again," her daughter contradicted. "I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't mold me your way. I'm tired of acting like a fool. I'm tired of dancing like a lady, talking like a lady, eating like a lady. I'm sick of being delicate, Mom, I can lift a car! I can destroy this house without thinking twice! How can anyone like that be delicate at all?"

"Bra, look..."

"I'm tired. I need to be alone," the teenager replied and went to her room upstairs.

Bulma watched her go in silence. She sighed, distressed. _I think I have no longer the power to do something about this_ , she thought.

Then the truth came to her without realizing it.

 _Yes, that's right. Vegeta will have to take care of this._

* * *

Bra closed the door behind her. Her room used to be completely pink a long time ago, but now the pink walls were covered with rock band posters, drawings and dark blue curtains. That was her only refuge in the world and nobody was allowed to enter except herself.

First she took off her ballerina clothes and dressed in a pair of black loggings, a white tank top and a jacket. On the stereo there was her Capsule Corporation's cap and, ironically, she put that on too. Then she went to sleep determined to take a long nap. She had nothing else to do.

No. Before she would listen to some music to ward off the anguish thoughts that plagued her mind.

She took the music player that was under her pillow and put the headphones on. In a moment it started playing music.

 _Shit. Of all songs, it had to be this one?_ , she thought frowning. Whatever. She decided to leave it anyway. Nothing mattered.

In her ears sounded People Are Strange by The Doors. It was a band that she liked (old but gold), but that song just did not fit the mood she was carrying at the moment.

 _People are strange when you're a stranger_

 _Faces look ugly when you're alone_

 _Women seem wicked when you're unwanted_

 _Streets are uneven when you're down_

 _When you're strange_

 _Faces come out of the rain_

 _When you're strange_

 _No one remembers your name_

 _When you're strange_

 _When you're strange_

 _When you're strange..._

She closed her eyes tightly before sinking into a deep sleep. She felt so lost and yet so stupid for feeling that way. Behind her eyes there were tears that wanted to emerge.

Yes. She was a strange creature indeed.

* * *

It was a tough night for Bulma. During dinner, the only ones present were Vegeta and Trunks, as her parents had gone on vacation and Bra was sleeping since evening. She decided not to bother her and give her space. This do-not-disturb-and-give-space thing reminded her of old times. And a certain person who was there at the table.

Bulma gave her husband a fierce look.

"Vegeta," she called him. The Saiyan made a sound of assent but did not remove the attention from his dinner. "Will you keep training tonight or are you going to sleep? I need you to help me with something."

Vegeta looked up, suspicious. Trunks looked at them both with curiosity. It was the first one someone spoke at that dinner. There was not an awkward silence between them; the three seemed to be meditating about their own issues, but this was new.

"I'm busy," the Saiyan replied simply.

"It's important. Seriously," she reiterated.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Trunks dared to ask, worried.

Bulma smiled. Trunks was as sweet as always and he was already a full grown man. Nostalgia invaded her for a moment.

"No, sweetheart, it's nothing. But I need your father's help."

"It's about Bra, isn't it?" the lavender-haired boy guessed. "I know she's getting into a lot of trouble lately, Mom. But she's a nice girl, don't be so hard with her."

Bulma laughed wryly. Trunks was always very protective of his little sister, so he must have thought that if she was asking Vegeta for help, the punishment would be terrible. The Saiyan Prince was already frowning in annoyance. Family matters were not his known area.

"I won't lie to you, Trunks. It's about your sister, but I'm not thinking about punishing her. It's pretty useless, truth must be told, since she always finds a way to get out of her bedroom overnight to go to that seedy places she likes to frequent, although I order her not to do so. And now I just don't know what to do, you didn't give me the problems she's giv..."

"Raising your daughter is your business, woman," Vegeta interrupted coldly. "I'll be training."

With that said, he got up from the table and disappeared through the doorway. Bulma frowned. Recently, the "Prince of the Gravity Room" was more distant, as every time he approached an opportunity to face Goku. In three months there would be a new World Tournament of Martial Arts, where her childhood friend would be presented with that guy Uub after a long training of years. Vegeta did not feel resentment towards the other Saiyan anymore, but his warrior blood demanded him a victory, and obviously he was also curious about this new fighter.

The blue-haired woman sighed dejectedly. She would give him his space too, but she really needed his help. For now she decided to forget her problems for a while.

She dedicated to Trunks one of her best motherly smiles.

"How was college, son? Some project going?"

Trunks shrugged.

"Nothing special. Professor Smith is organizing a trip to Geneva to visit the Large Hadron Collider. It's a particle accelerator that allowed to know the existence of the Higgs Boson, you've heard of it," Trunks explained. His daily life was completely occupied. Every morning he had to attend college where he studied chemical and industrial engineering, then get to Capsule Corporation where he was in charge of the Development Department and after all that stuff, train a couple of hours alone or with his father, simply because his powerful body asked him to do it until dinner time. Also, he had started going to piano and guitar classes and during the weekend he was always hanging out with his friends trying to clear a little. Yes, he was full of things to do. "I'm planning to investigate strangelets and micro black holes. If everything goes well, I'll rely on that theory for my thesis."

"That's wonderful, son! You'll examine yourself the limits and validity of the Standard Model of particles." Bulma nodded, satisfied. Finally an area where she felt safe. She talked a long time with Trunks about the travel to Geneva, giving her approval in case he needed help. She got distracted, but part of her mind was still worried about her little Bra. She missed having this kind of conversation with her, just like the old days.

* * *

It was a beautiful night, so Bulma stayed in bed reading until it was late. Around two in the morning, Vegeta came from the balcony and, realizing that she was still awake unlike other nights, he frowned. Then he went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he returned, he climbed into bed but did not sleep. He leaned his back against the headboard of it and sat beside her with his arms crossed.

"Tell what the matter is," he demanded without looking at her directly.

Bulma left her book on the bedside table and looked at him carefully. She knew he cared about Bra, that is why she hadn't had to insist again. His features looked compelling in the light of the lamp and that was distracting her as the first time she met him. He had not aged a bit and his hair was still the exact replica of a flame. To make things worse, he had no shirt on, revealing his enviable physique just for her. No matter the years and the times when he decided to ignore her; Vegeta always took her breath away.

She told him all of the facts in great detail: Bra's school problems, the constant calls from the principal and other parents, her many clashes with the police and other civilians, her escapades at night and her rebellious and disrespectful behavior. The Saiyan listened intently, without an opinion, sometimes frowning or raising his eyebrows. Finally, to Bulma's surprise, he smirked.

"It's obvious," he said without losing the seriousness of the situation. "She doesn't feel comfortable with the stupid stereotypes that you Earth females have created."

"I don't get it." Bulma leaned toward him.

Vegeta closed his eyes, meditating. After a moment he cleared his throat and began to speak in a neutral tone.

"Saiyan females were treated as equals in our society. Here, even if you try to deny it, there's a clearly patriarchal culture, with absurd responsibilities that are demanded to women, mainly in behavioral issues. It's in the blood of the girl not to follow those customs. Her nature dictates her to do what she wants, she wasn't designed to obey." Suddenly he opened his eyes and turned to Bulma, looking at her for the first time. "Now that she's growing up, she's realizing those things."

Bulma blinked, surprised at her husband's power of analysis. Yes, it was a smart move to ask for his help. Vegeta always pondered things leaving his feelings aside.

"Tell me what to do," she asked him completely exasperated. Her daughter was going through a difficult time and she could not do anything about it. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life.

"You must understand that she doesn't belong to your species. You can't help with your ways. When you're stressed, you go to that place with steam and hot stones." Vegeta frowned. Bulma giggled; he was referring to the spa. "She doesn't need to relax or go to those damn activities. She needs to waste energy and suppressed anger. She's wild, Bulma. You can't do anything about it."

The blue-haired woman nodded and looked at him with a smile on her face. She came closer to him and hugging one of his strong arms, rested her head on his shoulder. At first he stiffened, but then he relaxed his muscles and sighed, annoyed. Bulma giggled. She loved to make him feel uncomfortable.

"You know what? Bra reminds me of someone." She began making circles with her finger over his chest.

"Who?"

Bulma giggled again.

"You, wild one! Every single day that passes, she's more like you." Bulma approached his neck and breathed deeply. She smiled against his skin. "She's stubborn, disobedient and even a little violent. She likes doing what she wants, not caring about anyone. And she's actually kind of cute."

Bulma watched delighted how her husband blushed slightly at being described that way. He closed his eyes and grunted.

"Well, she's my daughter."

"She is," Bulma said and, unavoidably, gave him a gentle kiss on the side of his cheek. It was a very small contact but Vegeta shuddered over his entire back. He had not felt her so close for a long time and he was unaccustomed again. He had to shake his head to re-accommodate his ideas.

"As I find you disabled in the task of raising your Saiyan daughter, I'll take care of it. But only this time," he suggested in a serious and determined tone.

Bulma felt a little relieved with this help. She did not feel alone anymore.

"Thanks, Vegeta," she said and hugged him a little tighter. She decided not to ask him what he was planning to do and rely on his experience. She had to consider herself lucky that night... so she preferred to enjoy the moment they were sharing together. Before saying what she was going to say, she blushed a little, like a teenager that met her boyfriend after a long time separated. "I missed you."

"I didn't go anywhere," he said gruffly.

"You know what I mean."

Vegeta shut his eyes, sighed and turned his head to look at his wife. It was true. For some months he had paid no attention to her due to his hard daily training for the tournament. At that time, she had short and slightly wavy hair, giving her a more youthful appearance, although at his eyes she had not aged a bit. Undoubtedly, her face looked more mature than before, but her skin was as smooth as the first time and it had the same sugary essence as always.

Her blue eyes, however, showed fatigue and anxiety. She did not even take the time to scold him and verbally fight him every time they were in the same room. When he left his dirty clothes on the floor, mercilessly destroyed all the robots she built for him or trained for long hours without recalling that he had a family, she looked away, sighed and did not tell him anything. At the end of the day, she was too tired and did not wait for him. So, no doubt, they had distanced quite inadvertently.

It was obvious that the girl had become the center of all her concerns.

Yes, definitely he would have to handle the matter. Bulma just had no idea. In addition he also shared some of the blame. When he learned that Bra was a girl and not a boy, he decided to leave all the work to Bulma and not interfere in her upbringing. But he was wrong; her upbringing should have been exactly like Trunks. He should have been more demanding with her. He did not consider her an equal in due time and now they had to face the consequences.

He was not going to let that brat deteriorate his mate's mental stability. Nobody was going to disrespect them. Neither he, who was a prince and had no reason to tolerate such outrages, nor Bulma, that had no way to defend herself against her daughter's wild rage. Also, he does not stand the arrogance that she showing, as if they were inferior beings. _Ironic_ , he thought. _She's right. The girl is more like me than I thought._ It was incredible. That little girl that used to play with her dolls and did not feel any curiosity about her warlike nature will eventually become a misunderstood female Saiyan. Reluctantly, he could not deny he felt affection for the creature. He was the only one who could help her.

This annoying thing would steal him time to prepare his fight with Kakarrot and his stupid apprentice, but he simply had no other choice.

"You stayed silent," she said, interrupting his thoughts. When he looked back he saw the smile was gone from her face. Possibly she had interpreted his silence as a rejection. Slowly, without taking her eyes off him, she crawled away to her place. Then she gave him a sad smile. "Thanks again for your help, dear. May you rest."

With that said, she turned, turned off the lamp and laid down giving her back to him. Vegeta stood there and studied her for a moment. It was now dark but the moonlight was projected on Bulma's shape. She was thinner, undoubtedly. She was wearing a short lilac silk nightgown that left little to the imagination. Vegeta sighed in frustration. Something was very wrong. Usually he should not matter at all, but the woman was not the same as always. She was dynamic, egotistical, intelligent and stubborn. This peaceful and calm version of her disliked him completely.

Determined to end all this nonsense, he laid down and wrapped her figure with one arm in a protective gesture. He waited for her reaction.

Bulma smiled as she felt the warmth of her favorite warrior behind her. It was unbelievable that he was hugging her again. She took his hand and led it directly to her chest, to feel his contact even more. Then she laced her fingers with his tightly, as if she was afraid of losing him forever. Vegeta pressed his body even more against her and breathed her scent. Definitely, her scent was the only thing that gave him some peace.

In general this was not very common in him. Moments of intimacy between them always consisted of... well, just sex. He never took the time to stay with her. Now all he was doing was being her company, providing support and warmth. Bulma almost had to contain her excitement.

"I love you, Vegeta," she said in the darkness. "I don't know what I would do without you. Never leave me, please."

"Don't be silly, woman," he replied softly, with his hoarse voice. He hated those stupid ideas. "I would never do something like that."

Bulma smiled happily. For her, those words had more value than any declaration of love in the universe.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Electric Waves

Chapter Two: The Electric Waves

"Your Majesty," the royal escort called him. "We've already prepared the training chamber and enabled the opponents."

"Good. Take him," he said, determined to continue with his occupations. Without leaving the royal throne, he gestured at the guard to let enter the following subjects.

However, he felt someone shook his arm.

"Father," the little boy uttered. When he turned to him he could not hide his surprise. How such a small boy could express that level of anger in his face? "The inept Celeryl wants to take me to that stupid training chamber without permission."

"I gave permission," he said, turning his gaze straight ahead, ignoring the child. "Don't bother me during the day. Go with your bodyguard and do what you're told."

The boy gave a snarl of rage.

"I won't go and that's a fact!" he exclaimed and crossed his arms.

His father turned to him again, beginning to lose his patience.

"What's going on? Are you afraid of that chamber? You've completed three years of life, son, so your official training starts right now!" he argued, hating the fact of having to explain the obvious.

"There's no need for that stuff. I'm the strongest of all of you." The boy smirked.

"With that attitude you won't get anywhere. And not knowing to handle your problems makes a coward."

Those words rang in the ears of the boy briefly. Despite being perhaps too clever, there were things he did not understand because of his young age and limited experience. He did not know to handle situations without being impulsive, and his father had managed to confuse him again.

The subject who had entered was still waiting patiently for the man to finish the conversation with the child.

"Now leave."

"I'm not a coward," was all the child could say.

"Then you must obey. You're a Prince and it's your duty to please others for the good of your planet. Training is the basis of any powerful Saiyan. We've already talked about this."

The little Prince narrowed his eyes and snorted with anger. He had to suppress a desire to blast the face of his own father.

"Fine," he grunted and disappeared down the hall distilling pure outrage. There were things he simply could not cope. He was still too young to be taken into account. But they would all pay for it someday. "Nappa! Where the hell are you?!"

* * *

Bra opened her eyes wide, breathlessly in the middle of the darkness. Immediately she directed a hand to her forehead, and felt the remnants of a terrible headache. Her head was spinning. She waited a few moments and then encouraged to look at the clock on the bedside table. Three in the morning. She had slept about seven hours and skipped dinner, so her stomach growled with hunger.

 _This again?_ , she thought, trying to get up. She had not had such dreams since she abandoned childhood, at 10 years old. From there it was a period of her life in which everything was relatively normal, at least by human standards, so far. So she would have to bear those dreams again. _Great._

Those dreams were usually set in her father's home planet, and most of the time they were situations concerning him. At first she used to tell her mother about these dreams and she reacted scolding her father to stop scaring her with alien stories. He then answered with irritation that he had not mentioned Planet Vegeta since he set foot in that damn house and kept his mind closed so that none of them could make contact with him telepathically. And then Bulma shut up not knowing what to think.

Another amazing thing was when Trunks asked about the past of his father at the age of 8, when Bra was not even born. Vegeta made a brief summary of his history and never talked about it again. But when Bra turned 8 years, she did not ask anything but knew absolutely everything about Planet Vegeta.

"Daddy, why did you have to wear that red cape when you were a Prince?" she asked him once when she was 5 years old. He had gone to pick her up from kindergarten because Bulma was busy. "And why _grandpa_ used to wear that lovely necklace? What was it made of? Emerald? I want one just like it."

She would never forget how her father completely blanched at that.

"How do you even know that?" Vegeta asked in the brink of a mental collapse. He was not a man of graphic descriptions and never have told these things in the middle of a family dinner. And the ease with which his daughter was referring to his father, King Vegeta, was just sick. As if he were indeed present in the life of the child...

However, overtime, finding no explanation to those coincidences, they decided to overlook the girl's eccentricities. Bra, tired of looking like a crazy in front of them all, stopped telling what she saw in dreams.

And now, all that seemed to come back to her again. As if she did not have too many problems.

She decided to check her father anyway; maybe he was dreaming of his past. Bra concentrated on his ki. Yes, he was actually asleep and his mind...

Closed.

She tried to send him a message, but it bounced like a ball thrown against a concrete wall. _Well, okay, who knows. Maybe these things are normal between Saiyans._

Maybe.

Ending the matter, she decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. She moved with speed and agility to not wake anyone. She smiled wryly. In fact the only one who could wake up would be her father, who was a very light sleeper, but Bulma and Trunks slept as anesthetized people. A beautiful family.

Fifteen pieces of chicken, three bowls of potato salad and five apples later, Bra sighed contentedly. She wandered around the house for a while, taking advantage of the freedom of loneliness, until she saw through the window that the moon was shining in all its integrity.

Everyone was still asleep. It was already four o'clock in the morning. Yes, definitely she would take a walk in the light of that beautiful rock.

She went back to her room, took her backpack and quickly disappeared through the window without leaving tracks. As she knew by heart where the security sensors were located up in the backyard, she evaded them with ease.

She ran a long stretch through the woods, dodging trees and feeling the cold wind hit her face. It was a great night. It was not cold, not hot. And everyone was asleep except her and the moon, her faithful friend.

She had initially planned to go to a bar and trigger a dispute between drunks. But then she realized that only nature would alleviate her anguish and that she just needed to run, run and run... Her explosive power was not compatible with her marked angst. At least one of them had to be eliminated.

She saw in the distance a huge mountain that she had never noticed before. It was steep and without vegetation, like those you see in the movies. She decided to climb it quickly and when she reached the top, she met her hostess for the first time.

The light of the full moon was reflected in her figure as if they were the same being. Her nature reacted to this and her legs trembled, but she did not had a tail so she could only feel an electric feeling running through her body. She wondered how would it feel to become an Ozaru. She had not experienced that and never will. That was another thing that they snatched her.

 _So now you want to become a giant ape, don't you, idiot?_ , she insulted herself. Bra did not know. She just could not stop wondering.

She could not help but wonder how her life would be if Planet Vegeta was never destroyed. Most likely, she would not exist. Her father would not know her mother and thus her conception would never have taken place.

So what was the point then? What was she doing here in this world where she does not belong? What was her mission, her purpose? What was she?

 _Who am I?_

She looked down forgetting the moon and saw how the water of her eyes cleaned her shoes. She did not want to be human as before, she was sure. There was something inside her soul that made her feel good but at the same time made her feel different from the others. Each time she figured it out, a huge weight formed in her chest that pulled her down, making her fall. She wished she could talk about it with someone, but knew immediately that she could never do that, because there was no other creature like her in the universe. And then there was her pride... she did not want to look weak in front of anyone.

She looked up and found the strangest sky she had ever seen. She watched how the clouds began to spiral slowly acquiring a sinister rate. _A hurricane?_ Bra asked herself taking a few steps backward. _I have to get out of here_. But she found herself mesmerized. She could not stop watching the movements of the clouds, the way they trembled, the way they opened. At that moment she realized.

The clouds were opening around her.

There was no escape, she had to face the problem that she had gotten into. Probably her heavy feelings of pessimism had uncontrolled her ki and it was projected right to the sky. The thunders began to sound and water to fall. A strong gale arose and wrapped her hair. She had to calm down or everything would get out of control. She tried to lower the anxiety she felt in her chest evoking happy moments of her life, but it was too late. Too late.

Before feeling it, she heard it roar.

As a golden burst, it fell from the sky without mercy.

And it impacted just on her.

* * *

 _What. The Hell. Just. Happened_ , she asked her own unconscious. Was she dead? Why couldn't she wake up?

"Bra," a voice called in the distance, probably somewhere in her mind.

She knew that voice. _What was he doing here?_

"Where are you?" she asked to her mind again, but found no one.

"This is the most important gift I can give you," the voice continued, ignoring her. She could not concentrate too much on what he said; she was too confused to understand what was happening. "Never forget that your life is not in vain. Never forget who you are."

With that said, her mind sank back into total darkness.

* * *

She felt pain. Pain throughout her body. Pain everywhere. It was obvious. For the first time in her life she had been badly damaged.

She was lying on the ground. She tried to remember where she was. Dirt, grass. Yes, she was still in that cursed mountain where the damn beam had fallen.

With great difficulty, she tried to get up. _Shit._ It was amazing she was still alive. The electric wave had destroyed more than a half of that mountain, reducing it to an insignificant mound. What doesn't kill you...

However, she was far from being stronger. She could hardly walk. She wanted with all her soul to fall on the ground and wait for everything to be magically solved, but she could not stay there. It was breaking dawn and her mother would worry about her. She looked at herself and saw that all her clothes had been reduced to insignificant burned rags. She noticed that she had several burns on her legs. _Shit_. All her muscles throbbed with pain and her vision failed at times. _Shit, shit, shit_.

With the slowness of a turtle, she walked down the road to her house clutching trees, using every ounce of her energy. But her sense of direction was also shattered, so that when an urban area emerged she did not recognize where she was. That did not look like West City.

The streets were dark and the air stank of combustion. Graffiti decorated the walls and the houses did not follow a common symmetry and were all piled up together. Definitely she was in the bad part of the town.

Somehow she had to get home. But she did not know which direction to take, that certainly was one of those neighborhoods that her mother had warned her about. A taxi. She had some money, if the beam had not turned it into dust. She had to find a taxi to take her home.

Bra leaned her weight against a dirty wall and gasped. She was only a few minutes away from fainting. If she did not find a taxi soon...

"Hey, gorgeous!" a voice called in the distance. "What are you doing so early? And so alone..."

Bra shivered at the sound of _their_ footsteps. They were more than two. She closed her eyes and located their energies. They were four. She could not fight against four at that moment. If only she had her strength again...

One of them grabbed her by the arm. She reacted and gave him a shove, which turned out to be pathetic because of her weakness.

"Oh, a tough girl." She could not see them, everything was spinning. She was going to faint. The same guy took her by the chin and pulled her against his body. Bra almost vomited of disgust when she inhaled the man's snuff and alcohol smell. "You're in the wrong neighborhood, princess. And with very little clothes on..."

"Get off me, motherfucker," Bra insulted in a whisper.

Just then, she felt the impact of a slap in her face. Her left cheek started to burn.

"I like it when they insult and beg me not to hurt them," the guy said, with the most unpleasant voice in the world.

"And I like it when they scream and beg me not to kill them," a gruff voice said nearby. Bra's heart stopped.

Suddenly she felt the sound of an impact that moved the man away from her. She immediately fell to the ground. She could not see anything. But she felt his ki. He was furious. Vegeta, her father, distilled pure anger. What was he doing here?

She heard multiple blows and cries for help. The smell of blood began to invade the place. Her father forgot to control his strength completely. Her father ignored the cries of pain of those bastards. Her father was killing those guys.

"Stop, please," one of them managed to ask. "We weren't doing anything, we were just scaring her..."

Another blow. Another howl of agony.

Silence.

"Dad..." Bra sighed almost inaudibly. Her father gave them the beating of their lives. _Wait a minute_. Of the four bodies, only three were still releasing some energy. One of them was completely extinguished.

Damn, her father had exceeded with one of them. She tried to be upset and put into question his actions... but she did not find the strength to blame him. If her father did not arrive in time, that guy would have... impossible. No one deserved to die like that. But at the same time... Fuck. She was a mess, her ideas, her values... if she had to be honest, she did not give a shit about the guy's life. If she had to be honest, it did not seem strange to her that her father had just killed someone in front of her eyes. But maybe it was an accident, and excess of force. Anyway, the guy was scum and was looking for it. And her father was a Saiyan, not a saint. Just like her.

 _What am I becoming?_

"Before you were born, I didn't work precisely as a gardener," Vegeta replied sternly, annoyed with the fact of having to excuse himself. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded to know. There was a new tone in his voice, one that Bra had never heard before... Concern? Despair?

"I..."

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Bra realized that her father picked her up. She could only realized, because she could not see anything. The energy of her body was nil. Then he rose into the air and took flight. In the proximity, Bra felt that he was still breathing hard. Suddenly, her father put his hand on her forehead. _What is he...? Oh..._ Bra felt her body revitalized almost instantly. Vegeta had transferred some of his ki to her.

"Thanks..."

Her father said nothing. There was a tense silence between them until they arrived to the infirmary of Capsule Corporation where Vegeta left her with care in one of the stretchers.

"I'll call a nurse," he announced and started to leave the room.

"Dad, wait..." Bra tried to call him. Although she had received ki from her father, she still felt like shit. "They didn't do me this..."

"Hear me out," he quickly replied. "I can't believe you've provoked this damage to yourself. Until today I hesitated, but I've already made a decision. When you leave this infirmary, your official training will begin immediately. And I don't want to hear a word from you. You'll obey to what I say."

Two seconds later, he was gone. She could not give him an answer.

* * *

"Let me say that this doesn't make any sense, Doctor," his disciple said as he entered the codes in the database.

"Silence," Doctor Teron asked, removing the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. Then he took the tweezers and continued disarming the device. Around him the air was saturated with mold and burnt copper. He had to find something to get him out of the ruin. There must be something in the abandoned laboratory of the son of a bitch that stole him the plans of the Unlimited Energy System. Because of him, his company went bankrupt, unable to present its line of wireless appliances in term and he had lived since then consumed in poverty. However, poverty inspired him to develop a new invention: a food cloning machine. With that idea, he was planning to end the hunger of the world. And make money, of course.

And he had finally found that damn laboratory. And luckily, before losing hope, something interesting appeared in front of his eyes.

"Mojo, hand me the microscope. There's something here," he ordered his apprentice, who was a computer nerd he had found around there. He put the plaque under the machine and watched it for a few seconds. Fuck. They were only cells.

"Nothing?" the boy asked.

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

"Cells. Possibly a diversion of the Doctor. All appear to be human... although they're somewhat distorted. And obviously dead, due to the lack of oxygen, but some of them contain genomes that I've never seen before."

That aroused the curiosity of the young apprentice.

"Let me see." The boy came closer and observed the continuing stillness of the cell nucleus for a moment. Nothing moved, but something seemed to throb at the edges. Maybe spending long hours at the computer was beginning to damage his vision. Anyway, he increased the zoom lens. His jaw almost dropped. In that ancient and completely de-oxygenated plaque, there were two cells that were still alive.

* * *

 **AN:** _Oh Bra, you're such a freak XD We still love you, tho. I played a little with this chapter, not gonna lie. Everything will make more sense in the next chapters._

 _Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 3: The Interim Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. The idea of this story is the only thing that is mine.

Thanks to Lost Stars And Boulevards for her beta skills.

Chapter Three: The Interim Peace

An electric twinge in his head abruptly awakened Trunks. He opened his eyes in the darkness and stood up immediately. He just felt the increase of his father's ki several kilometers away. _Where is he? Where's Bra?_

Quick as a lightning bolt, he flew to the front yard and waited. His father and sister were together and approaching. Ten minutes later, he felt their presences in the infirmary. Trunks headed there, and just when he was about to open the door, his father emerged from the place violently. He had to stop short to avoid coming up against him.

"Get out, boy!" Vegeta yelled with a menacing look on his face.

"What happened?" Trunks demanded to know.

"I'm sick of all of you." He said, and walked away firmly. Trunks watched him; he was wearing his blue spandex suit, boots and gloves...and he smelled like blood. _Damn it._

He opened the door and there found his sister lying on a stretcher, wrapped in wounds and burned clothes.

He immediately approached her and put a hand on her cheek. However, he had to withdraw it quickly because the contact produced an electrical spark between them. She opened her eyes, blinking several times.

"Trunks, is that you?" Bra shifted slightly on the gurney; she seemed lost and weakened.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you blind? It's not a joke, I'm asking seriously."

His sister coughed a little. Then she groaned in pain.

"Everything... is very fuzzy.", she said with difficulty. Bra tried to take the hand off her brother, but failed in the attempt. She snorted, tired.

"It's okay, you'll explain me later. I'd better call a..." Before he could finish, a nurse appeared in the doorway. Trunks backed away from his sister and let the woman hover over Bra. The nurse asked no questions; she had concluded that the strange family had a penchant for extreme sports or something like that. It was impossible that those injuries came from practicing martial arts. In addition, the even stranger husband of Mrs. Briefs had ordered her to be limited to do just her job and not to intrude. _What a nasty man_ , she thought.

"No serious injuries, she appears to be in a clear state of shock more than anything else. I'm gonna spread some ointment on the burns and advise a strict rest. The vision will return when she calms down." The nurse said as a verdict. Then she smiled and stroked Bra's face. She knew her since she was a little girl and could not believe how big she was. "You'll get better soon, princess. I'll ask the cook to make you the alphabet soup that you like".

Bra nodded and tried to smile. The reality was that she had not ask for that soup since she was 10 years old.

The nurse proceeded to heal, greeted Trunks and retired with her typical nonchalant walk. The lavender-haired boy walked back to his sister.

"Mom is going to kill you, you know?"

"I know."

"You don't care."

"You said it."

Trunks sighed. He was definitely going to miss college to fulfill his role of peace mediator and prevent World War III breaking out in Capsule Corporation.

"What's wrong with you, Bra?" He asked, worried.

Bra took a few moments to answer.

"I wish I knew." She said at last. Her brother decided not to get around the issue.

Bra agreed to make rest but did not want to sleep. Trunks stayed with her throughout the morning, taking care of her, having breakfast with her, talking to her, but he avoided preaching about her behavior. He decided not to bother or overwhelm her with useless advices and entrusted only in the task of being good company.

"What did he say?" Bra asked around ten in the morning, referring to her father. She felt a little better and could sit on the gurney. She had also recovered her vision. She had to thank her alien blood for the quick recovery.

"Oh, he was heartbroken. He gave me a detailed account of the facts and even cried on my shoulder." Trunks replied sarcastically. Towards a while, he felt his ki in the Gravity Room as usual. His mother had not gone to the infirmary yet. Only Kami knew what she was waiting for making her appearance. "He said nothing Bra, but at least he was there to rescue you, I guess. That's what matters."

"Yeah, it's true. I wonder how did he find me so quickly.",Bra mused, intrigued. "He was even wearing his fight clothes. Like he was ready."

"Well, he's an expert in badass entrances." Trunks said as he finished his coffee. "He can be a jerk, but we have to recognize that the man has style."

They laughed, only they knew what it was like to have a father like that.

"Hey, Trunks... If you had to describe dad with a song, what would it be?" The blue-haired girl asked, amused.

Trunks thought for a moment, smiling.

"I don't know. Bad Mood by The Vaccines, maybe?"

Bra let out a weak laugh.

"That's a good one. What about Iron Man by Black Sabbath? He's a tough guy after all."

"Yeah, I guess that's fine." Trunks got up and approached the stereo. "Now that you mention it, let's listen to some music. Being here with you is as boring as hell."

Bra frowned angrily and threw him a pillow in protest.

"Hey!" Trunks said upon impact. "I'm just telling the truth. Because of you, I missed a Thermodynamics class".

"Nerd." Bra said softly.

"At least I have important things to do. And besides, that class is full of girls. I'm quite interested".

The blue-haired girl scoffed, then went on mockingly.

"You have to find a wife soon, Trunks. You'll be 30 years old and still an erratic bachelor just like Dad."

Trunks let out a laugh.

"Yes, you're right, only Kami knows how many intergalactic girlfriends he's had before finding Mom." The boy scratched his nose thinking about something, reflexive. "Sometimes I think they just want me for the money".

His sister shook her head in disagreement.

"First, they don't know what they're missing. You're the best Saiyan around... well, the best human, whatever. And second, I like to think that Dad's only girlfriend was Mom. The very thought of him with alien women gives me the creeps."

Trunks made a sound of agreement.

"Agh. Don't even mention it." Then they laughed again, knowing that their father would kill them both if he were listening. After all, who in the entire universe would bear the great Vegeta in a stable relationship? Nobody. Only Bulma Briefs.

Bra decided to seize the moment to mention something important to Trunks. She tried to get serious again.

"He's going to train me, you know?" She said without knowing how her brother would react.

Trunks looked at her strangely, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Really? That's weird." Indeed it was.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"He might want to discipline. But it's a good chance anyway. You'll have to give your best or he will lose interest in the blink of an eye. I know him."

"I don't get it." Bra admitted, raising an eyebrow.

"Dad would never focus on someone that is a waste of time." He said without preamble.

That last sentence echoed in Bra's ears for a moment and she locked a little in herself. She leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling in silence. Meanwhile in the hospital sounded a song by Queen cheerfully, and Trunks transferred his attention to an Organic Chemistry book. They remained like this for more than an hour until around noon, the infirmary door opened again.

Bra closed her eyes expecting a shouting cliff. However, _she_ approached them with an air of tranquility. She did not even bother to say hello.

"Trunks, could you help me with something?" Bulma asked casually. "Silvia said that North City sent the payment receipts but your secretary has retained them. I need to archive the stuff, can you find them and leave them on my desk, please? I don't want to invade your workspace."

Trunks looked at her suspiciously. It was obvious that his mother was looking for an excuse for him to get out of there. He found no other choice.

"Sure." He agreed anyway. "See you, Bra. Get well soon."

Bra heard the sound of the door, without changing her horizontal position, and waited for her mother to speak. But it never happened. Instead, she sat in the chair that her brother had occupied before and turned to look at her.

After several minutes, Bra could not take it anymore and broke the ice.

"Look, I ran away from home last night, but I just went for a walk because I was bored and first I planned to go to the city center, but the moon was shining and... well, the thing is that I provoked myself this damage. It's all my fault. It wasn't on purpose, of course, I'm not a suicidal or something like that... just happened, it was so strange... but I won't tell you because it's hard to believe so... what's my punishment then?"

Bulma did not answer right away and continued to watch her daughter as if she was in a trance. Finally she spoke.

"How are you?" She asked simply.

Bra had to look at her and checked if that woman was really her mother. Yes, she was.

"What?"

"You got hurt. How do you feel now?"

The teenager looked directly into her eyes with a look of complete bewilderment.

"I feel better now, I guess." She said uncomfortably.

"Good. That's all that matters." Bulma said, and to her surprise, gave her a maternal smile. Then she stood up again. "I'll let you rest, honey. I have too much work to do. I'll wait for you at eight o'clock so you dine with us".

She smiled again and left the room without saying anything else.

Bra stood still for a moment. Oh, Kami, that was really something new. Her mother _not_ scolding her? _May lightning strike me dead if I exaggerate_. She rolled his eyes. _Well, okay, maybe that's not a good idea either_. She sighed frustrated and closed her eyes again, sure that at that moment, she did not understand absolutely anything.

* * *

 _Goddamnit_. Vegeta turned off the power switch and left the Gravity Room snorting of disgust. He quickly crossed the courtyard to meet the intruders. What were these clowns doing here? If there was something that made him want to hit someone was being disturbed during his workout. Or to be disturbed. Actually, everything made him want to hit someone.

At his killer glare, Kakarrot's eldest son and the baldy weakling appeared.

And the Namekian? Surely he was resting in a pot waiting to be watered.

"Get out, you have no business here." Vegeta said knowing beforehand the reason that brought them to West City. He could not even stand his own bad mood; he had too many things on his mind. And they went there to bother him. Just great.

"Hey, don't be so friendly, Vegeta." Krillin said ironically with a nervous laugh. "We've come to see that everything was fine."

"I see no reason why something may be wrong."

"We heard a huge explosion last night near North City" Gohan explained with his characteristic gentle tone, but worried at the same time. "Then we detected an increase in your ki near the area and a dangerous drop of... Bra's ki?" He asked uncertainly.

"I repeat: you have no business here and you came too late, so your presence is completely useless." Vegeta reiterated, beginning to lose his patience. If there was one thing he hated in this universe, it was intrusion. Much more having to deal with questions about his family members. Much more than the fact of that idiot asking for Bra.

The last one also detected the presence of Gohan and Krillin from the infirmary. It was about two in the afternoon and Trunks had returned to give her company. She was sick of being there, but she had no choice. However, her temper began to outflank too.

"Fuck, _the Chosen One_ is here." Bra said frowning.

Trunks nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking.

"Who?"

"You know who I mean. That asshole." Bra narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, annoyed.

Trunks laughed heartily. His sister never ceased to amaze him.

"Since when do you hate Gohan?" He asked, amused. The situation fascinated him.

Bra glanced at him menacingly. The look she gave reminded him of their father.

"That idiot thinks he's so special for all the stupidity of hidden power and because he defeated Cell with the help of everyone... But _he_ took all the glory. I can't stand it!" she explained indignantly. "And I don't trust people who are _so_ kind to others, such people seem false and stupid to me. His wife and daughter are just the same, but they don't bother me much because they don't have that false humility. Bah, that Pan is quite unbearable, I have to say."

Trunks laughed musically.

"No, don't be so hard. Goku and his sons are like that by nature. I don't know who told you about Cell, I was just a baby when it happened, but Gohan defeated him to protect the Earth, not to gloat in glory. I'm sure of that."

"Heroes are overrated." Bra said grumpily. "And who are you? His lawyer?"

Trunks frowned.

"Don't criticize people behind their backs. That's not right."

She crossed her arms and let out a huff. "Okay, okay. Send him my apologies."

"You're being a spoiled brat".

"Sorry, bro, it's hard to throw butter at the ceiling when you were locked up all day wrapped in burns and listening to the Spice Girls."

Trunks sighed and stood up. He was not mentally prepared to endure the bad mood of his sister. Also, he had to prepare for an Arithmetic exam.

"I have to go. See you at dinner."

Bra watched her brother go and put her arms behind her head in a casual gesture. Trunks was the second person in the day to tell her about dinner. She had not dine with her family for about two months, didn't any of them remember? _What a shitty day_ , she thought, and waited for seven in the evening to get out of there.

* * *

"Seven o'clock. Silvia, I'm outta here!" The blue-haired girl said jumping off the bed and disappearing through the door.

"No! I still haven't... oh, for crying out loud, Bra!" The nurse had to check her vital signs one last time, but the impatient girl had already gone.

Bra crossed the yard with energetic steps and just before jumping to her bedroom's window, she changed her mind and decided to enter home in the traditional way. She felt three energies present in the dining room. Bulma's ki, weak, almost imperceptible, like a summer breeze, Trunk's strong but mitigated, as an expectant storm behind the clouds, and her father's ki, dense and scorching, always on the defensive, moving through his body like a caged whirlwind.

Before entering the house, she sighed. She sure would regret it later.

When she opened the door, three pairs of eyes fell immediately on her, as if she was a stranger. Vegeta and Trunks were sitting, the first was idly occupying the top of the table, probably waiting for the food, and the latter was doing his homework, making accounts with the calculator. Bulma, by the other hand, had just finished cooking. When she met her eyes, she smiled.

"Welcome back Bra. I'm glad you're feeling better." The woman greeted her and took another plate from the cupboard. She did not obviously expect her to accept the invitation to dinner.

Bra nodded, somewhat uncomfortable, and walked slowly to take her place next to Trunks.

The TV was on, which was odd since none of them was fond of it. Nobody was paying attention anyway. _Perhaps TV was replacing me during dinner_ , Bra thought bitterly.

Bored, she turned to watch her brother study, feeling increasingly out of place at that table. She sighed. She planned to dine quickly and take a long, hot shower. She was still wearing the white nightgown she had been given in the infirmary and felt pretty stupid. She looked away and met her father's eyes. He looked away quickly, puffing with annoyance. Bra rolled her eyes.

"Trunks, books off the table honey, dinner is ready." Bulma told him gently.

"Yeah, just let me finish this integral."

"Vacate the table boy, I'm starving." His father interrupted in an aggressive tone.

"Don't bother him, Vegeta, he has a very important exam tomorrow." The woman defended, frowning.

"I don't understand why he has to take a test to prove he's clever. As if a piece of paper with numbers mean something. It seems stupid and senseless." Vegeta said, controversially. "You could talk to the principal and quickly convince him to give him the title."

Bra smirked watching the situation. Finally someone coherent in the damn house.

"That is the academic system here and must be respected." Bulma settled in quiet and debate tone, accustomed to her husband's firm ideas. "And Trunks wants to achieve the title honestly, without cheating."

"While you were talking, I finished my homework." His brother took his books and Bulma quickly filled the entire table with huge portions of chicken, fish and beef, over eight different fittings, freshly baked breads, sauces of different colors and squeezed juices. Saiyan dinner size. Everything was delicious. As they ate, Trunks and Bulma were still trying to come to terms with the conspiracy ideas of the Saiyan Prince, who proved to be an inveterate anarchist in education and society issues. However, after a while, a very harmonious atmosphere reigned at the table... A feeling of everyday life? Was everyday life possible for them? _I don't think so_ , the young female Saiyan thought. _This must be one of those periods of interim peace that occur between the end of one war and the beginning of another_. She sighed, but she was relieved that none of them seemed to remember her conflicting attitude of the past months... At least for a little while. After the discussion, Trunks and Bulma dedicated in talking about the standard model of particles or something like that. Smart-ass stuff. They really had things in common. She could not say the same, but her father remained silent just like her and she did not feel so alone in the failure of understand what the hell they were saying.

So Bra simply witnessed and observed the food, fascinated; it was a thousand times better to eat it when it was freshly made than to eat its leftovers at two in the morning.

* * *

After sending her sweet children to sleep, Bulma locked herself in the lab to finish a mix of preparations. In recent times she had abandoned mechanical equipment and technological innovation a little to devote herself to chemical research, quite inspired by her son Trunks who was studying relating subjects. In fact, she was taking a break from drones and high complexity engines to focus on this branch of science that she had been ignoring for so many years. _When I'm done with this I'll finish the optical illusion devices, I promise_ , she thought to herself feeling guilty for that recreation time.

At that time she was developing an idea that fascinated her. She had it in mind from the battle against Buu several years ago, when she felt powerless for not helping her beloved warriors to defeat the invincible pink Majin, especially in his Super status when he had increased his power in countless ways after absorbing them all without mercy. And that's where the concept came: to create, for the first time, a method for temporarily or permanently inhibiting the power of an individual. In summary, a ki suppressor. To do this, she had asked Trunks (Vegeta and Bra had refused) to offered himself as a volunteer for a blood sample and a computed full body radiography in order to locate the source of energy of the most powerful beings on the universe. It was impossible that such energy come from air or by divine grace and she was not wrong. After several attempts she managed to locate the ki gland just above the bone marrow; this allowed the synthesis of proteins and cellular processes in the body of the individual to be developed with only a quarter of the energy normally required, then the whole surplus energy is released in the body in the form of power and was kept as a reserve in the form of ki. It was incredible. Undoubtedly, they were evolutionarily more advanced than most of the humans.

From that discovery, she also developed a ki particle conservative that created waves of power through acceleration. With the help of this device, she was trying to find the chemical formula that will combine with the ki gland to finally create the inhibitor. She had to admit that day after day, she was acquiring better results. She had already managed to suppress ki waves for thirty minutes, but needed a volunteer to test the direct effects to the gland. Obviously, no one had offered, even though she insisted she did not want to create anything aggressive or painful. Administration methods were variable. In the end, the investigation will continue.

Just as she was watching the reaction of a test tube, she heard the sound of the door opening. How strange. The laboratory was not her usual office work, but the basement was. No one ever came to see her there, but before she could make another conjecture, she felt the presence of a certain Saiyan behind her.

"What's up, Vegeta?" She asked gently, without turning to look at him. It was strange that he was not training. It was just ten o'clock at night.

Vegeta let out a low growl. He had forgotten to seek an excuse for showing up there. The truth was that he was too stressed to concentrate on his training, so he had gone to her to avoid falling into boredom. And again the woman received him in that loving and peaceful way that sickened him, different to the woman he had married, despite the past events of last night and that he had sent a man to another dimension... Well, even though she did not know about that.

And about that. It was useless to deny that killing someone after all that time caused him a strange feeling inside. It was not guilt, after all, he was who he was, but... how humans used to call that feeling ? _Deja vú_? Yes, something like that. In summary, he was a mess. He felt lost, with no purpose in life. The fight against Kakarrot and that pathetic guy motivated him... but not like before. What was wrong with him? It was not a question of age. The older he became, he felt stronger. It was something else. Meaning. He lacked meaning in his life.

And that child and all her problems. And the unusual behavior of his wife. Planet Earth can go to hell. He really regretted hearing about those fucking dragon balls.

He needed a good excuse.

"The Gravity Room overheats too much after five hours of operation. The system is obsolete." He said without thinking of something better.

Bulma turned and looked at him for the first time, puzzled.

"How weird. I check the engine almost every day, as you told me to do."

" _Almost_ every day." He pointed out, trying to provoke some emotional reaction in his wife, a glimpse of her previous form. To make her angry obviously. "You're not doing your job well."

He came towards her, cornering her against the test table on the sly. Bulma, however, far from getting angry, looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I do what I can, Vegeta." she said in a whisper and turned back again, hiding her sadness. She was so sensitive lately, so worried, so saturated. Yes, she had left the behavior of Bra in the hands of her husband, that is why she had decided to ignore the strange events of the night before, but she could not help but feeling distressed.

No. No, of course not. She was a strong and tolerant woman. She would not let anything affect her again. At least she had to try. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Vegeta. She gave him one of her best smiles and walked towards him, resting a hand on his cheek. "You seem very tense. Wanna have a tea and talk about it?"

Vegeta looked at her with wide eyes. _Damn, this woman will kill me one day_. Rapidly, more on impulse than anything else, he removed her hand and looked up with a frown.

"What makes you think I came to talk to you?"

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Come on, don't be so rude. A few years ago you would have killed for some tea with me." She said, laughing.

The Saiyan snorted in disgust. He was beginning to regret having gone down to the basement. Moreover, he was starting to get out of there.

"Wait." She stopped him. "How about... a cup of coffee? Don't leave. You know I like your company."

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and sighed in frustration. Maybe he would have to get used to this serene and friendly version of her after all. He had no choice. Instead of leaving, he emptied a test table and sat there, leaning his back against the wall and crossed his arms casually. "I want it decaffeinated." He asked, exhausted and not knowing what else to do.

Bulma smiled lovingly and approached the coffee pot to prepare the order.

Ten minutes later, they were there; Bulma was mixing preparations and entering chemical formulas in the database as she explained patiently to her husband about her research. As ki was a subject he knew and was interested to some extent, Vegeta listened to everything Bulma was saying as he slowly sipped his coffee. At first, he did not talk much and commented only when it was necessary, but then relaxed a little more. _When he is not a proud and destructive warrior he is a reserved and cautious Prince_ , Bulma thought, laughing inwardly.

"Why don't you create a ki enhancer? That would be more useful than an inhibitor. I never would use it in battle because it goes against my principles, but... it might be interesting." He suggested thoughtfully.

The blue-haired woman looked at him curiously.

"Hmm... But don't Senzu beans fulfill that function?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No. Senzu beans make you regain ki lost by damage. But they don't increase its original amount. I'm talking about creating a more powerful individual."

She nodded. "I understand your point, but I think it would be very risky. Not all bodies are trained to handle such a large increase of ki from one moment to another. The body must be prepared with training, perseverance and enough time to assimilate something. Much more if it is provided artificially, as it's my method. A sudden amount of ki could break a body in two... literally."

Vegeta gave her a scornful look. "Do you think I'm not capable of supporting such power?"

"I'm not saying that, I-"

"You have no idea what you're saying. That condition can be applied to your pathetic friends, but it doesn't apply to me. I have increased my power more times than any other being; none of your stupid experiments could break my body in two."

"You don't understand, I wasn't referring to tha-"

"... Useless bitch." He muttered under his breath, averting his gaze.

Bulma threw her instruments on the table and took a breath. She could almost feel a surge of anger rising in her column. She could withstand any insult, no matter how offensive they were, but being called useless... Oh, yeah. That's it.

She turned violently with an expression of full madness. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Vegeta looked at her, stunned. That twinkle in her blue eyes, that aggressiveness on her face... She looked irresistible. And it was all caused by a silly comment.

He was so shocked that he could not say anything. He had not verbally fought with her for a long time and was out of practice. He looked at his opponent; her typical white lab coat hid her body completely but it clung enough to make her incomparable curves evident. He could not stop noticing her marked neckline; certainly she was not wearing a bra under... Damn woman. She was still as stunning as always.

Bulma huffed impatiently. "What? Aren't you going to repeat what you said? Come and tell me in the face, coward."

In less than a millisecond, Bulma had the Saiyan just a few centimeters away, staring at her menacingly. She had to go back a few steps and hit the test table.

"Useless bitch." He repeated with a smirk.

"I knew your kindness was too good to be true, you arrogant dick!" She insulted him squinting. Then she put a finger on his chest, pointing angrily. "Useless? We'll see. We'll see who supports your shit every day. If you're anything and if you've achieved something in this life, it's because of me."

Vegeta grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his body. She tried to free from him but it was useless; it was like trying to remove iron handcuffs. "Welcome home, Bulma. I was beginning to think that I was married to a nun." He whispered.

"You... son of a...", she tried to say before his mouth covered hers. Bulma kept trying to get away from him, but Vegeta was already everywhere, and his mouth was so demanding... yet invaded by anger, she kissed him back and circled his neck with her arms, tightly digging her nails into his back as revenge. He did not care in the slightest about the pain; he had won. He was turned on and nothing would stop him now. Perhaps _this_ was what he needed to relieve tension. He cupped her face with one hand and intensified the contact even more and with the other took her firmly by the waist. As much as Bulma wanted to deny it, she belonged to him completely. Her natural scent was almost addictive, she did not need to use perfume to distill that sweet smell from her skin... Vegeta had to control his strength to not break her waist.

However, before they could go to the brink, he broke the kiss and looked at her closely, with ecstatic eyes. But he continued with calmness. "Finish your work. I'll wait in the room for you to continue with our... conversation." He invited with his deep voice seductively. He separated from her and began to walk slowly towards the door. Then he added, suddenly: "By the way, Bra isn't attending school tomorrow."

Bulma was icy and speechless. She put a hand on her lips, which were hot and trembling. That son of a bitch. He always kissed her like it was the first time and she could do anything but fall defenceless into his arms.

With her heart pounding and without losing a second, Bulma began to save the preparations for later and turned off all the machines. She wanted to finish her work as soon as possible.

* * *

 _"I'm not a coward.", was all the child could say._

 _"Then you must obey. You're a Prince and it's your duty to please others for the good of your planet. Training is the basis of any powerful Saiyan. We have already talked about this."_

 _The Little Prince narrowed his eyes and snorted with anger. He had to suppress a desire to blast the face of his own father..._

Bra screamed abruptly. Something or someone had opened the windows of her balcony and that had awakened her. The cold wind began to invade the room, a freezing and dense wind; she could feel the moisture present in the oxygen particles by only feeling them hitting her skin. It was obvious it would rain in four or five hours. _Damn._ Since when did she know these things?

She looked at the clock on the bedside table. Five in the morning. Holy shit. It would cost her to get back to sleep. Also, she had to go to school in a few hours.

After rubbing her eyes to shake off the lethargy of sleep, she realized she had company. Her father, Vegeta, was in the doorway of the balcony hovering like a specter, looking at her with a mixture of impatience and anger.

"Dress appropriately. Training begins now." He ordered and disappeared, flying from where he had came.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think! It motivates me a lot to continue this story.**

 **Hope you have a nice week,**

 **Sky.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Gravity

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and you know it.

Chapter Four: The Gravity

When Bra opened the closet, she had to suppress the urge to scream several profanities at that hour of the morning. Never in her fucking life she had noticed that she had no training or sports clothes. Because she had never trained before. Or gone jogging. Or moved regularly in some sense. Until then she had not realized that she had been a lazy ass bitch all her life.

She had only "trained" in a way throughout her existence... and it was not a very Saiyan discipline to say.

 _Damn ballet, I hope you burn in hell_ , she cursed inwardly. And yes, there were her pink dance leggings, the only thing remotely resembling a workout clothing she owned.

She got dressed reluctantly, hoping her father would not insult her too much when he saw her in that pathetic attire. Then she put on a t-shirt of the same color, the more resistant shoes she found and went outside directly jumping off the balcony. In that house the stairs were quite useless.

She felt her father's ki near the Gravity Room so she went there yawning and cursing. It had not even dawned. And she was definitely not a morning person. Maybe she would have to change that habit now. Wait a second. Why was she agreeing to this in the first place? She did not accept orders from anyone, and if she did, she always managed to turn things in her favor. She had not had the opportunity to confront her father yet. The question now was... did she dare to confront him?

No, she was not afraid of him. Vegeta never had a gesture of disdain towards her, indeed, she believed that he had never scolded her in her life. As a child, she looked at him with a feeling of love and admiration that used to speed up her little heart. For her at the time, he was her favorite man, her hero, her everything. He always tried to be distant, but Bra still remembered small occasions when he let her get on his back while he settled heavy equipment and walked through the house, times when she was playing in the garden and beat his back with a ball accidentally and he, far from getting angry, caught it and pulled it slowly to her, smiling briefly, and even times when he went to pick her up from school and bear her chatter all the way back. Sometimes he separated her from the sons of neighbors, if they were bothering her too much, or helped her to reach high objects when she did not know how to fly or lift heavy things for her when she was not strong enough. To her knowledge, with Trunks he had never had such considerations.

When she accompanied her mother to a business trip to Europe for a month she wept over him, missing him, and Bulma had no choice but to call him to speak with her. "I miss you, Daddy," Bra said tearfully by phone. Vegeta sighed, annoyed, but then spoke with an incredible and unusual patience: "You're a strong girl. You must help your mother and obey at all times. I'll see you soon." Bra calmed down a bit on the other side of the phone line but her sadness was still evident. Vegeta sighed. "I ... I miss you too," he muttered ruefully, as if exposing the jugular to someone who wanted to end his life. Her father, the Prince. Her father, the warrior. Her father, the strongest of all.

Bra sighed. It had been many years from that.

She grew up and eventually, it only persevered a feeling of mutual tolerance from that father-daughter relationship that, far from being perfect or loving, for her it was the most adequate. Lately, they used to avoid each other. The same thing did not happen with her brother, with whom he maintained a relationship of work and training. Despite being an almost expressionless person, he was proud of Trunks, who was strong, powerful, responsible and gave him no problems; Bra knew. Whenever he found the occasion, he reminded Goku that his son had better lineage than Gohan and Goten. His son. She obviously was not in that category. Between Bra and Vegeta, it was all very different. Both were very proud and that usually made them really incompatible people. Her father looked at her from afar with... distrust. Annoyance. Surely disappointment.

Bra shook her head. No, that was always her father's face. Although she would not blame him if he really thought that stuff.

And now she had to face that man. Or die trying.

It was cold, really cold. The weather seemed to be reflecting her mood. If it was not for her nature, she would be freezing. It seemed that nobody was awake except for them.

Her father was waiting just in the entrance of his training chamber with arms crossed and an expression of utter seriousness on his face. Seeing her, he frowned.

"You call _that_ a proper clothing?" He asked, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

Bra looked at the floor embarrassed. Her desire to sleep, the uncertainty of the situation and the presence of her father intimidated her a little.

"Sorry... I have no sports clothes," she apologized sincerely.

Vegeta stared at her for a moment. It had to be a joke.

"You are a multimillionaire and you don't have appropriate clothing for training?" His right cheek twitched briefly; his nervous twitch when something displeased him.

"Mom took my allowance, remember?"

Vegeta cocked his head and turned, proceeding to open the door of the Gravity Room.

"No arguments there." He entered with determination and she followed him nervously. She feared to make an ass of herself in front of him. And she surely would. "For today I'll let it go, but next time I don't want you wearing that... pink aberration."

Bra nodded obediently for the first time in a long time, watching the inside of the Gravity Room. She had gone there only once in her life and it had been by accident, when she was a child. Her father usually did not allow access to anyone except for Trunks and Bulma, if the latter had to make repairs. But she had been excluded from there with considerable suspicion. And now she was forced into. How ironic.

The Gravity Room was bigger inside than it looked if watched from outside. Its latest innovation was the observation cabin, a small box isolated from the increased gravity of the room that basically allow a person to observe another during the training. Vegeta devised it and entrusted its development to Bulma with the purpose of training Trunks intensively and for security reasons: from the cabin you could also handle the camera controls, therefore, in case of an emergency someone could come in and turn off the simulator. The observation cabin also had a virtual computer with removable memory that allowed to keep records of time and record full training sessions, very useful for the user that wants to watch and correct offense and defense errors. Although the Prince of all Saiyans was a proud warrior and considered himself a genius of combat, he used this latter function quite often.

Vegeta stopped in the middle of the room. She did the same. Silence. Then, in what seemed like the most eternal five seconds of history, he turned and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Fine. First you have to do the warm-up," he finally said.

Bra nodded. _Oh, well, I can do that_. She began to move her ankles circularly and stretching her arms from side to side. Her father frowned but said nothing. Surely he thought that these movements were useless because they were designed for human physical activity. As she warmed muscles, she saw that he pulled a small electronic device out of his pocket. What could that be?

"Ready," she announced three minutes later, placing her hands on both sides of her waist.

"You have done absolutely nothing," he said in annoyed tone.

Bra looked at him blankly, also frowning. "But you told me to do the warm-up."

"I can't believe that you consider these stupid dancer exercises as a proper routine. What the hell do they teach you at school?" He asked, now angry.

"Crap, mostly," she replied with a shrug.

Vegeta snorted and threw the object in his hand. She caught it in the air. "Get it," he ordered as if it were some kind of clothing.

Bra observed the object; it was a square device with the size of a palm that looked like a metal fours insect. In the center was a small screen and a striking red button. "What is this?" She asked curiously, still looking at it.

Vegeta glared at her. Did this girl have a clue about anything? "It's a portable body weight. It's often called _the beetle_. Trunks used it as a child before he started his training with gravity. For us it's useless, but it's quite effective in humans and newbies like you," he squinted and she returned the same look like a mirror effect. "Put it on the chest and press the red button."

Bra, somewhat doubtful, heeded still looking at the strange object. When she pressed the red button, the beetle expanded slowly and its legs stretched covering her entire chest and back, like a metal vest. Bra looked at herself amazed for a moment, blinking several times. At first glance she looked like a cyborg. The device screen had expanded a bit and now also embodied a zero on it. Bra looked at her father with a gesture of interrogation.

"Like I said, it's a portable body weight. Your mother had modified it to increase its weight two kilos per minute with a maximum capacity of 400 kilos," he said, shrugging. "It's not much but to start is fine."

 _Yeah, Dad, it's completely normal for a girl to hold 400 kilos in her first training session. No problem._

"Okay," she nodded. Then she sighed, and gathering some guts, added: "You know, Dad, I think this is not really necesar-"

"I don't care what you think," his father interrupted, turning away and starting to walk toward the observation cabin. "You will learn to defend yourself because I said so. I have no time nor _any inclination_ to be your bodyguard, so you will resort for yourself. Is not that what you want? You wouldn't be causing so many problems for the human race then." Vegeta paused for a moment and then, with an arrogant tone, he added: "With your power, you're like a silly girl with a new toy: all you do is show off but not even you know how to use it."

Bra clenched her fists. A feeling of anger had begun to throb in the neck, but only looked at him with disdain as he walked away. "I don't show of-"

"You will go jogging with that. Get out, press the red button and start, I don't care where. See you in an hour and a half." He then disappeared to the observation cabin.

The blue-haired teen stood still for a moment. The determination with which her father always spoke was so lethal that left no room for a proper discussion; only her mother knew the formula to confront him. Apparently she had no choice.

She reluctantly left the Gravity Room and with a trembling finger ignited the device that gagged her chest. It made a sound and started counting. Bra began jogging slowly, deciding to take the same forest road that she had taken the night of the incident with the electric waves, so that anyone would see her with that thing on.

After a few minutes, she felt that the weight was increasing rapidly. For the first time she realized that heavy lifting and carry heavy weight for a certain period of time was not the same thing. She felt perfectly how her body was tensing as she walked down the path.

An hour later she was carrying over 300 kilos. She could endure, yes, but her breathing was more agitated than before. She had to remind herself how to inhale and exhale. She had to make it. For her kind, that was no more than a mere warm-up.

When she fulfilled the agreed time, she re-emerged from the trees and headed back to the Gravity Room. She stopped dead in front of the entrance and, breathing deeply, slowly entered the place as if afraid that the heavy object on her chest made her lose the balance.

"... Dad... I... I finished," she said with some difficulty positioning herself in the center of the room. She had to suppress a desire to lie on the floor and sleep forever.

Vegeta went cautiously from the observatory, watching her intently. Bra knew he was evaluating.

When he was in front of her, she gave him a half smile. Her father frowned.

"Alright. Now you're going to train _for real_ ," he replied with determination, crossing his arms. "You can take off the beetle."

Bra nodded and pressed the center button of the device. When it returned to its original state quickly, she had to shake the arms to get used to her normal weight. She handed the object to her father.

He shook his head.

"Keep it. I don't need that silliness." Vegeta stepped back and turned away. Then he stopped and explained: "Now I'll activate the simulator in defense mode. You must turn off the seven drones scattered around the room and at the same time, dodge the attacks you receive from the laser pointers. You better dodge because, trust me, they hurt like hell."

Bra nodded but inside she began to say a prayer to Kami.

"You... you'll stay at the observatory?"

"Maybe. Why? Are you afraid?"

"Of course not."

"Good. It would be too bad for you to be scared; it could gamble against you."

"Yes, but I'm not."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both looked serious at each other for a moment. Finally her father frowned and looked away, heading to the observation room.

"I'll light the simulator," he said without preamble.

Bra gently nodded and stretched her neck from side to side. She was ready. Or that was what she wanted to believe. Before her father arrived at the observation room, a thought landed in her mind like a skyrocket of coherency. _He said simulator. Wait a second_.

 _Wait. A. Damn. Second_.

"Dad," she called him. Her father turned back with an angry expression and his right hand on the door frame.

"What do you want?"

"When you say simulator... you mean the obstacles simulator, right? You would never let me..." Vegeta's expression was not following what she was saying; he stared at her in disbelief. Bra had to suppress a shudder.

"Tell me, what's the name of this room?" He asked as if it cleared all doubts.

 _No._

 _No, no, no, no._

"No..." Bra murmured. Then exasperation invaded her body and face. "NO! Of course not! I'm not going to train with increased gravity! You've gone mad?!"

Vegeta frowned at his daughter's disrespect. He was beginning to lose patience.

"Don't be ridiculous. You would never work at my level, you're not skilled enough and I doubt you'll ever be," he sentenced without mercy. Bra lowered her level of exaltation at the insult and looked at him confused. "But gravity is the threat in this test, it will increase as time passes. If you turn off the drones fast you won't find yourself affected by it. So it's up to you and your desire to smash your face into the ground." Her father smirked. He added: "Your brother has a record of eleven seconds, by the way." With that said, he disappeared out of her sight. Bra raised an eyebrow. Did he expect to motivate her with that? She just hoped to get out of there alive.

Bra wanted to say something, wanted to curse the world and get away with it as usual, but her voice had left her as her last hope. So she waited.

Taking a deep breath, she positioned her arms to her sides and clenched her fists, waiting.

 _Any strategy, smart girl?_ , her own conscience asked. _No, no. I have never one. For any aspect of my life._

She waited. And waited. The seconds seemed eternal.

 _I have an idea_ , she told herself. _Go tell Dad that this is a mistake; you're just a stupid weakling and always will be. Stop all this nonsense._

She closed his eyes and sighed. Perhaps that was the best.

However, when she decided to take a single step, everything around her acquired a sudden and disconcerting reddish tone.

" _Iniciate defense program level seven_ ," the unmistakable and calm computer voice announced. Bra decided it was too late and took a defensive position, gritting her teeth. A surge of adrenaline ran through her spine while she watched the drones that were emerging out the walls, moving slowly. The computer went on: " _Iniciate gravity simulation, two times planet's normal gravity_."

At that time, Bra felt how an extra weight struck on her shoulders. But that was not what caught her attention, but the fact of how difficult the simple act of breathing was becoming. This definitely was not the same as heavy lifting; the pressure exerted by the place was hostile and tested the biological resistance of any living being. Her inexperienced resistance.

She looked around, watchful. She had not forgotten that in addition to this, she had to dodge laser pointers. She stepped forward.

 _Beam_.

Bra blinked several times, watching herself in the position where she had ended; her back almost fully reclined backward about to touch the ground, as if suddenly she were on a Caribbean beach dancing _limbo_. Well, at least her reflexes were fine. After that, she dropped on the floor with her hands behind her back, looking momentum and jumped forward like a pole vaulting athlete. She landed gracefully on her feet, waiting for another laser, but it never came.

 _Well, I need a strategy_ , she thought immediately, realizing that the drones were far apart from each other. The closest one was near the ceiling of her left hand. She had to be fast.

She took flight and headed to it like a flash, dodging three laser beams that almost brushed her arms. The drone was big, the size of a basketball. She kicked it and it immediately stopped its levitation and show of light.

It did not seem that difficult.

Or so she thought.

A rhythm, she did the same with two other drones without major complications. She went quickly toward the machines dodging lasers and finally turning them off. However, with the passing seconds, the laser rays began to multiply.

And gravity to increase.

" _Fifteen seconds, three times planet's normal gravity_ ," said the voice of the computer.

Bra inspired and exhaled heavily, finding herself surrounded by five laser pointers, not knowing where to flee with a new weight on her shoulders. She found a hole and got into it, but she got deconcentrated for a millisecond and a laser fell on her leg.

She screamed, falling violently to the ground where another laser hit her on the back.

" _Twenty seconds, four times planet's normal gravity_ ".

A tiny tear ran down her cheek and she began to feel the presence of a cold sweat in the back. She was still sore from the electric waves accident and this only made things worse. Her father had not given her time to fully recover.

She tried to stand up as she could, resisting the pain.

" _Twenty-five seconds, five times planet's normal gravity_ ".

Bra stifled a curse. The damn gravity was increasing every five seconds. She stood still, thinking and praying that no laser appeared out from nowhere to break her skull. She felt lost. She thought she had everything under control but she did not.

Her legs trembled and she spread them a little to keep the balance. She flew quickly to the next drone, dodging the rays and breathing hard. She lacked oxygen. The red colour of the room dyed her senses. She switched it off with another kick. Four. Three more to end this torment once and for all. She sought out the remaining metal monsters around her, to find them in the depths of the Gravity Room instead. Holy shit, she cursed inwardly.

" _Thirty seconds, six times planet's normal gravity_ ".

Bra clenched her fists, resisting the weight. How was she going to make it? At that moment she felt like a soldier walking through a field full of bombs. She needed to think of something.

" _Thirty-five seconds, seven times planet's normal gravity_ ".

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at the computer. She was losing her mind. Okay. She had decided; she would fly up the drones and send the lasers to fuck off themselves.

Three seconds later she regretted when a laser pointer directly impacted on her chest, knocking her violently to the ground from a height of ten meters. The increased gravity was stealing her reflexes. She felt slow and heavy. The oxygen entered with difficulty to her untrained lungs.

" _Forty seconds, eight times planet's normal gravity_ ".

And that damn machine would not shut up! How could her father endure it? Surely he was increasing the gravity on purpose for all the time she was taking to complete the test. That son of a...

 _Beam._ Straight to the ribs. The impact left her kneeling, her head nearly touching the ground, agonizing, cursing, seeing pure red around her. She grunted with rage and pain. She had never felt so insignificant.

" _Forty-five seconds, nine times planet's normal gravity_."

Bra remained in that position, watching the sweat dripped from her forehead to the floor. The weight on her shoulders, the pressure of the room deafening her ears.

" _Fifty seconds, ten times planet's normal gravity_."

She did not move. She stayed in that position waiting for her father to took it as a surrender and turn off the simulator.

" _Fifty-five seconds, eleven times planet's normal gravity_."

She kept waiting.

" _One minute, twelve times planet's normal gravity_."

And waiting.

" _One minute and five seconds, thirteen times planet's normal gravity_."

Her father seemed to have no intention of turning off the simulator. And the test was becoming worse every second. She had to do something. Turn off the drones, just that.

" _One minute and ten seconds, fourteen times planet's normal gravity._ "

She tried to stand up. Her legs trembled incessantly, she had no control over them. The weight on her shoulders was almost unbearable.

" _One minute and fifteen seconds, fifteen times planet's normal gravity_."

At a moment of little sanity, she began to think about the time when her life was happy... or something like that. Now she was in pain, covered in sweat and increased gravity.

" _One minute and twenty seconds, sixteen times planet's normal gravity._ "

"Dad...", she tried to call him weakly. "DAD! HELP ME!", she managed to shout with her last breath.

She waited.

" _One minute and twenty-five seconds, seventeen times planet's normal gravity_."

So that was it. Bra risked everything she had and slowly flew up one of the drones, without being willing to dodge anything. Just go and switch off, nothing else mattered. She concentrated her ki in the task of flying through the pressure exerted by gravity.

" _One minute and thirty seconds, eighteen times planet's normal gravity_."

Bra let out a pitiful whimper. She was close... just a little more. She did not want to surrender.

" _One minute and thirty-five seconds, nineteen times planet's normal gravity_."

She lost her balance and dropped slightly. She concentrated her ki one more time, breathing deeply and trying to rise again.

" _One minute and forty seconds, twenty times planet's normal gravity_."

She was so close. With the greatest effort of the universe, she was about to turn off the farthest drone of all which levitated into position on the room's roof. She had it only a few centimeters away. She extended her hand to it...

 _Beam._

The next thing she felt was an impact on the left side of her neck.

She fell with a force of thousands of kilos from a height of twenty meters.

Darkness.

* * *

The first thing she felt was how the cool morning breeze caressed her face. Her senses could well perceive the moisture thronging the air around her. It was definitely going to rain that day. She hated rain; it was an absurd and deeply annoying weather. She had always considered that rain fit her worst mood faultlessly. And that's how she felt at that moment.

She opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was the gray clouds that adorned the sky.

"Shit...", she muttered, covering her face with an arm. Her head was spinning.

"Your language, girl," she heard a gruff voice said. Bra tilted her head to her left side, meeting her father's legs. Now she could understand that she was lying on the ground.

Then she bowed her head to her right side, posing the view over the Gravity Room. Damn. She remembered everything that had happened immediately.

As she could, she got up a little, staying seated on the floor. Despite having left the training room, her muscles were still throbbing, stiff and numb. She had a slight feeling of what had happened but wanted to remove her doubts. "What...?"

"A laser hit some artery in your neck. You fainted and fell," Vegeta answered automatically. To Bra's surprise, his tone was serious but not angry. There was something odd in his voice.

Bra frowned. "This faint and lose consciousness thing so often is beginning to bother me," she said in a hoarse, tired voice.

Her father shrugged and ignored her comment.

"Go back inside and get ready for school. This is over."

With that said, he turned and started to leave. Bra watched him with confusion.

"Tomorrow, same hour?" She asked, unsure.

Her father stopped step.

"No."

Bra did not know why, but she stopped breathing. Something in her chest cringed hearing that word. Despite what had happened in her first training session, she knew she had never felt something like that before... she had never felt so much adrenaline and nerves in her entire life. No, it was not as fun as playing football and fracturing a teammate's leg, but it was... different. And her failure had only given her the desire to try again and do it better. And if she should fail, try again. In this test she had found an opportunity to stop being useless.

She did not want to miss this opportunity.

"But..." Bra began to babble.

"Shut up. I'm not training you anymore," the Saiyan proclaimed without expressing any emotion.

The blue-haired girl blinked several times, unable to understand why her father had changed his mind so abruptly. She stood up with difficulty and looked at him with a twisted face and desolate eyes.

"Why?"

Vegeta stood still, without looking at her back. His voice was neutral and restrained when he spoke:

"You're no good for this."

With that said, he continued walking slowly toward the house. Bra froze, speechless. The harshness with which her father told her the reason for his change of heart gave her an uncomfortable feeling in the throat. She felt extremely confused and deceived. Hurt.

"Dad, I can do better," she argued desperately. "Next time I will complete the test, I promise... Please, I know I can do it."

She was not a person of prayers and they both knew. The teenager did not want this event to join the list of failures in her life and was willing to give her best to progress. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to be powerful.

She wanted to be something.

Surprisingly, her father gave her a fierce look over his shoulder. Bra's heart raced.

"Look," he began. "I was wrong about you. Your recent behavior made me think you were different, that there was something in you... But I was wrong. Continue with your business. It was just a waste of time."

Bra shook her head. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Dad, please. I want to do this, I'm not kidding... I never felt so much emotion as today. Yes, I got this injury and had a hard time in there, but I know I can improve. I want to improve. Please, without you I can't do it."

"Hn," he grunted. "I don't care what you say, girl. It's over. I thought you could get to develop some kind of talent, but no. All you did was wrong in there; I expected you to go wrong in your first training session, but I didn't even see a glimpse of instinct in you. You're a failure even with your inexperience. Trunks stand that level of gravity when he was only five yea-".

"But I'm a girl!" She exclaimed without thinking twice. She regretted almost instantly. It was the stupidest thing she could ever have said.

"Exactly," her father said with a more arrogant tone now. "Go tell your mother or your grandmother to teach you how to cook. Marry an earthling slag that promises to protect you. Do what all human females do. I don't care anymore."

The half-breed Saiyan could not believe what she was hearing. She could not believe the cruelty in the words of her father. She could not believe the anger she was feeling at that moment, the helplessness that blinded her eyes with tears. " _Dad would never focus on someone that is a waste of time_ ," Trunks had warned her. With one arm she wiped her eyes quickly, distilling pure anger.

"You can't... you can't," her voice cracked. _You can't tell me what to do. You can't tell me what I am_. She wanted to tell him that, but could not. She could not continue. She had never felt so aggrieved in her life. Vegeta was being completely unfair to her only because she was born as a girl, not a boy.

"Get lost, girl. I have nothing to do with you," he said stoutly. He started to walk away again. Then he added: "Go be a weakling somewhere else."

 _Weakling_ , Bra repeated in her mind.

 _That_ did it.

Bra closed her eyes breathing hard. The fire of anger invaded her body completely to the point that she no longer knew how to control. A breeze made her hair dance in the air. Then she felt another wave of wind collided against her face, this time more violently. The air began to go around her quickly, as if trying to heal her wounds.

Vegeta stopped walking and raised an eyebrow contemplating the sky. It was beginning to darken suddenly, clouds moving sinisterly where they were. All this happened in seconds.

Suddenly, a lightning vehemently roared in the sky.

The prince turned and saw her. He saw Bra surrounded by power, with downcast eyes and a fierce expression on her face. But what he could not believe was the electrical waves that were thundering around her menacingly.

Just then, Bra raised her head and looked at her father's eyes. Vegeta had never seen such fury concentrated in a single glance. He froze, finally understanding what was happening.

Her daughter's ki was increasing to dangerous levels.

Immediately, Bra reached out in his direction, pointing a finger. Then, to his astonishment, she smiled evilly.

"Enough," she replied with an malignant tone.

Before he could do anything, Vegeta could only hear how hundreds of lightnings crashed into the ground around him, breaking the earth, and how a flash of electric light emerged from the hand of Bra, right toward him.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger detected! Sorry for that :P Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, Bra, you'll be the end of all of us...**

 **Have a nice week,**

 **Sky.**


End file.
